The overall objective of this research is to develop a new process and laboratory instrument capable of synthesizing microspots of vitrified immobilized proteins and ligands. Immobilized proteins and ligands stored in a vitrified (glassy) sugar matrix would be well preserved at room and even elevated temperatures. The ability to create such microspots could generate significant improvements in performance, cost, convenience, and storage requirements for applications requiring immobilized proteins and ligands. Examples of applications that could be improved include immunoassays, syntheses using immobilized enzymes, purifications involving affinity chromatography, and sensors using immobilized antibodies, enzymes, and ligands. [unreadable] [unreadable]